Luchando como el Zorro
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Vlad es nuevo en la California mexicana, y vestirá del Zorro para luchar contra la tiranía del alcalde Montana y del comandante Anderson, hay AxI y PxS
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Nuevo habitante

Por ahí en el año 1832, en la Alta California, cuando aun pertenecía al estado de México; un hombre de unos treinta años, con algo de barba y bigote, llamado Vlad; llegaba al pueblo de Los Ángeles en una diligencia; pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba su fiel criada Victoria, quien estaba atenta a todas sus peticiones.

Pero Vlad no iba de vacaciones, sino que iba al pueblo a iniciar una nueva vida; pese que no era mexicano, ni tampoco norteamericano; el era de origen rumano y su criada provenía de Inglaterra; además que vivía de el ya que era huérfana.

Mientras llegaban a Los Ángeles, le decía a su criada:

-En el pueblo haremos una nueva vida; además pensaba casarme-

-¡Ah! ¿Con quien?-Pregunto la criada.

-Je, con la primera mujer que con el primer vistazo le declare mi amor-

-Esta bien-

-Igual, a todos nos llega el amor, en cualquier momento te llegara a ti, Victoria-

-Eso espero-

El cochero anuncio que estaban llegando a Los Ángeles; y los dos pasajeros se estaban preparando para bajar. De repente, aparecieron dos soldados que les pidieron entregar sus papeles, y Vlad pregunto:

-¿Por qué debería entregar los papeles?-

-Son órdenes del alcalde Montana y del jefe del ejercito-Respondió el soldado.

-Creo que no confían de los extraños-Dijo Vlad.

-Leyes son leyes, así que entreguen sus papeles-Ordeno el soldado.

-Bueno, esta bien-Dijo y obedeció.

Luego de haber mostrado los papeles, continuaron el viaje hasta que llegaron.

Cuando desempacaban; paso una mujer adinerada llamada Integra, acompañada de su criado Walter; cuando la vio, Vlad se quito el sombrero como buen caballero, y ella dio una sonrisa, pero su criado.

Ahí conversaron:

-Hola, me presento, soy Vlad y ella es mí criada Victoria y somos nuevos-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Integra y soy heredera de mi padre-

-Yo vengo a hacer mi vida aquí, y creo que debo buscar una posada, pronto me instalare aquí y hare mi propia casa-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la fuerza militar del pueblo, todos los soldados llevaban sombrero circular e incluso sus oficiales; y se acerco el comandante Anderson, y de forma arrogante dijo al extraño:

-Parece que hay alguien nuevo aquí-

-Si, soy nuevo y vengo a hacer mi vida aquí-Le respondió Vlad.

-Mas vale que no intentes nada o ya veras-Le dijo apuntándole con su sable.

-Hay damas aquí, mejor guárdala-Le dijo.

-Esta bien, cobarde-Le dijo, monto a su caballo y se retiro.

A Vlad no le gusto que le dijera cobarde, y cuando se despidió cortésmente de Integra, se fue con Victoria a la posada.

Cuando consiguieron una habitación, oyó de las bocas de los pueblerinos sobre el Zorro, un héroe mítico vestido de negro, y hablaban de el porque sabia que había problemas en el pueblo, y con Anderson a cargo del ejercito, ya había de imaginarlo.

Sentado en la cama, estaba pensando como enfrentar a la tiranía, y además que quería darle una lección al comandante de haberlo ofendido, y de su mente salió la idea de pelear…vestido del legendario Zorro. Ya que poseía conocimientos de esgrima, las podría utilizar en combate, además su criada estaba dispuesta a ayudarle cueste lo que cueste.


	2. El enmascarado ataca de vuelta

Capitulo 2: El enmascarado ataca de vuelta

En el cuartel general, el corrupto alcalde Máximo Montana conversaba con el comandante Anderson, en compañía de los tenientes Tulbancain y Hans, y también del sargento Jan y su hermano, el cabo Luke.

Montana y los oficiales conversaban sobre Vlad que había llegado al pueblo y que se burlaban de el, ya que Anderson lo ofendió cuando conversaba con Integra, y por eso, el obeso alcalde dijo:

-Tranquilos chicos, sin ese Zorro, estaremos tranquilos, además aquí en este miserable pueblo, ningún idiota tendría las agallas para vestirse de negro y enfrentarnos-

-Igual, cualquier rebelión, yo la mandare a reprimir-Contesto Anderson.

En su habitación, Vlad se preparaba para entrar en acción, vistiendo de negro, se puso una capa, un antifaz y un sombrero circular, y por ultimo, Victoria le entrego su látigo, su pistola y su espada:

-Luce bien, amo-Dijo la criada.

-Gracias-Contesto.

Yendo por un pasadizo secreto de la posada, preparo un caballo negro y montando en el, se dirigió hacia el pueblo en medio de la noche.

Mientras el jinete vestido de negro cabalgaba por las calles del pueblo, se encontró con el sargento Jan, el cabo Luke y seis soldados que estaban haciendo la ronda nocturna, al ver al jinete enmascarado, se sorprendieron de ver al legendario Zorro, y el sargento ordeno:

-Prenderlo-

Desmontando; desenvaino su espada y saco su látigo para entrar en acción; el sexteto de soldados con espada en mano, se lanzaron contra el enmascarado; pero ni siquiera pudieron ni hacer el menor rasguño a su oponente, y con ligeros movimientos, les dio un golpe a cada uno y latigazos a otros; el cabo intervino ya que sus compañeros no pudieron hacer nada, aunque tampoco el lo logro y por ultimo, el sargento se unió a la lucha, pero el Zorro esquivo su ataque y le marco la zeta en su espalda, y para terminar, le dio una patada que lo tiro al suelo.

Dos pueblerinos vieron la lucha y exclamaron:

-El Zorro ha vuelto-

Haciendo un saludo, volvió a montar en su caballo y en el camino, marco la zeta en una pared con su espada; después salió del pueblo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando volvió a la posada, se apresuro a cambiarse, pero esta vez para dormir, y le dijo a Victoria:

-El Zorro ha vuelto-

Al día siguiente, el sargento y el cabo contaron lo que habían vivido anoche, y Jan le mostro la zeta marcada por detrás de su chaqueta; por esto el alcalde dijo:

-El Zorro ha vuelto, y comenzaron nuestros problemas-

-¿Tan peligroso es?-Pregunto Anderson, ya que el era norteamericano.

-Claro gringo; como tú no eres mexicano no lo sabes, pero si, solo ayuda a los pobres, a veces acosa a los ricos y hasta los militares como ustedes; debemos estar preparados, incluso ustedes, además no olviden cobrar los impuestos a la gente, el que no pague, que lo metan en la celda-Ordeno Montana.

Vlad andaba de compras en la feria, en compañía de Victoria, y ahí tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con Integra:

-Buen día, que gusto encontrarla en la feria de compras-

-Gracias caballero, ah, eh sabido de aquel bandido llamado el Zorro, apareció anoche-

-¿En serio? Eso es increíble-

-Si, además el ha venido a poner en su lugar a esos militares-

-Claro, esos uniformados hay que darles una lección para no hacerse los poderosos-

-Bien, ahora debo continuar, nos vemos pronto-

-Hasta luego-

Luego de despedirse, vieron como los soldados colgaban los carteles de "se busca", sobre el jinete negro; y además la orden de pagar los impuestos, pero esto no le agradaba a los pueblerinos ya que, cuando no podían pagar, eran castigados.


	3. El rescate de los deudores

Capitulo 3: El rescate de los deudores

Los recaudadores de impuestos, que eran los soldados liderados por el teniente Tulbancain; fueron hacia las casas de los alrededores, algunos campesinos y mestizos gastaron todo lo que les sobraba de dinero; pero otro ni siquiera llegaban a la suma que tenían que pagar y otros ni tenían nada; ahí el teniente rugió de ira y ordeno que los encadenasen, otro se resistieron y golpearon a los soldados, pero lo que consiguieron fue acompañar a los morosos a la cárcel.

Vlad se paseaba en su coche de caballos con Victoria y veía a los pobres que eran acosados por los soldados, por la curiosidad pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nos están ordenando que paguemos los impuestos, y los que no pagan son arrestados-Respondió un mestizo.

-Parece que aquí no se puede vivir en paz-Dijo Victoria.

-Ya veo, debe ser obra del alcalde-Contesto Vlad.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, vieron a varios morosos que fueron arrestados, entre los encadenados estaba un joven vaquero tuerto llamado Pip, al verlo, Victoria sentía algo por el, y de inmediato bajo del coche sin obedecer a su amo y fue a detener a los soldados:

-No lo toquen-Rugió.

-No te metas-Dijo el teniente.

-Por favor vuelve, no quiero que te metan a ti también a la cárcel-Le ordeno Vlad.

Mientras Victoria volvía con su amo, el tuerto se fijo en ella y le dijo a uno de sus compañeros de celda:

-Es fiera esa rubia-

Volviendo a la posada, vieron al sargento Jan y el cabo Luke bebiendo tragos de vino, junto con otros soldados, ahí mostraba que a los soldados les importaba un rábano los civiles, y eso que el sargento andaba acosando a una camarera.

En su habitación, le dijo a su criada:

-Lo hare por ti, esta noche el Zorro aparecerá y liberara a ese vaquero, y también a los prisioneros-

-Bien, amo-

Vistiendo de negro, salió por el pasadizo secreto y montando en el corcel negro; fue en dirección hacia el cuartel general; y en el camino, para su sorpresa, apareció Integra que andaba a caballo, ella le dijo:

-Un placer conocer al jinete enmascarado-

-Tenga cuidado señorita, no es bueno andar de noche sola-Dijo cambiando de voz-

-Como usted ordene, señor Zorro-Dijo y se fue.

Continuando con su misión; ingreso en secreto al cuartel; mientras que los soldados, en compañía de los hermanos Luke y Jan andaban de jerga, bebiendo y apostando; aunque Anderson, Hans y Tulbancain andaban durmiendo.

Aunque había guardias cerca de las celdas, el jinete negro se las ingenio para dejarlos inconscientes con sus golpes, y uno de ellos era el que portaba las llaves de la celda, se apresuro a tomarlas y liberar a los prisioneros:

-Muchas gracias, señor Zorro-Dijo Pip.

Pero cuando los prisioneros huían, uno de los soldados que hacia guardia grito para avisar a los demás, lo del escape; cuando Jan y Luke salieron de su jerga, ordenaron detenerlos y también para que atrapen al Zorro.

Pero el tuerto se enfrento a sus captores a puño limpio, sus compañeros de celda les ayudaron; pero el Zorro les dijo:

-Váyanse o los mataran-Y obedecieron.

El jinete enmascarado se encargo de enfrentar a los soldados, cuerpo a cuerpo con sables; con sus golpes dejo fuera de combate a varios, e incluso a Luke y a Jan; por el ruido de las espadas despertaron a los tenientes y al capitán.

Por perturbar la paz, Anderson les grito:

-Atrapen o maten a ese bandido-

Pero para acortar la pelea, dejo fuera de combate con sus latigazos a Tulbancain y a Hans que se lanzaron contra el, y el Zorro aprovecho a huir, y cuando salto la pared, monto a su caballo negro y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

De furia por no atraparlo, y de que se hayan escapado los prisioneros, el comandante regaño a sus oficiales y soldados, en especial a Luke y Jan:

-Miren, si se vuelve a escapar ese bandido, les cortare el cuello-


	4. La invitación

Capitulo 4: La invitación

Victoria andaba cabalgando por los campos de lo alrededores, y en ese momento, tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con el tuerto de Pip:

-Gusto en conocerte, linda-Le dijo.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo ruborizada.

-Anoche, el Zorro nos libero de esos soldados-

-Si lo supe, hay mucha corrupción aquí-

-Bueno, no pude pagar los impuestos, ya que nuestros patrones nos pagan una miseria, además ellos tienen más dinero, me gustaría darles una lección-

-No te preocupes, esto pronto acabara y seremos felices-

-Bien, te veo luego, y cuando llegue el momento nos casaremos, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-Dijo ruborizada.

Al volver a la posada, Vlad estaba leyendo una carta, que era una invitación a cenar en la casa del alcalde, el iba a asistir, pero no se fiaba del alcalde porque por su culpa, hay abuso de poder cometido por los soldados, y en especial por el comandante Anderson, a quien despreciaba.

Pero incluso Integra fue invitada, aunque a ella no le caía bien el alcalde; y su criado Walter le dijo:

-Debe asistir ama, el alcalde es un buen hombre-

-¿Buen hombre? Si es un gordo corrupto, gracias a el los soldados hacen lo que quieran con los civiles; puede ser que haya invitado a don Gregorio-Contesto.

Esa noche; Vlad, Integra y el mencionado don Gregorio fueron a la casa del alcalde a cenar; además de los tenientes, estaba el comandante Anderson con su uniforme de gala; el joven de origen rumano lo miraba mal, pero su cara cambio al ver a Integra, que la saludo haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando se sentaron a comer en la mesa, el alcalde comenzó a hablar sobre el asunto que lo aquejaba:

-Dones y doñas, ahora en Los Ángeles vuelve a sufrir por la amenaza del bandido enmascarado llamado el Zorro-

-Dicen que es imbatible-Dijo Gregorio.

-A mi me parece un buen hombre; además hace justicia que es necesaria en este pueblo-Dijo Integra.

-Si, es como un héroe para los pobres-Dijo Vlad.

-Es puro palabrerío lo que dicen ustedes, si yo me llegara a topar con el, juro que le voy a quitar su antifaz y lo matare-Dijo Anderson.

-Así se habla-Dijo Montana.

-Igual, ustedes son unos corruptos, por eso la gente de este lugar sufre-Rugió Vlad.

-Si me vas a arruinar la cena, por favor te pido que te vayas-Le dijo el alcalde.

El joven colérico salió al patio, pero por detrás le siguió Integra, que estaba un poco enojada y le dijo:

-Esos opresores me caen muy mal, seria mejor que el Zorro los ponga en su lugar-

-Se lo tendrían bien merecido-Contesto Vlad.

-Sabes, yo no vivo muy bien desde que murió mi padre, además mí criado Walter es serio y a veces me contradice-

-Calma, algún día seremos libres, tu y yo-

-Eso espero-

-Además ¿Me concedes esta pieza?-

-Bien-Contesto.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y mirándose a los ojos danzaron bajo la luz de la Luna y la tranquilidad de la noche, y de lejos Victoria los miraba con ternura, aunque al sargento y al cabo no les importaba. Hasta que dejaron de danzar y se despidieron para volver a sus casas.


	5. El secuestro

Capitulo 5: El secuestro

Don Gregorio fue a hablar a la casa de Integra, sobre el plan de derrocar al alcalde Montana y su despótico gobierno, el don había denunciado al presidente mexicano de esta situación y que vendría con nuevos soldados y oficiales a detener a los cómplices de Montana, por esto Integra dijo:

-Espero que esto salga bien-La saludo y se retiro.

Sin embargo su criado iba a defraudar su confianza; fue a contarle al mismo alcalde lo del complot, y de inmediato, Anderson ordeno a sus soldados de ir a capturarla.

Los militares llegaron a la hacienda de Integra y la capturaron, el comandante y Montana estuvieron presentes y le dijeron:

-Gracias a Walter, pudimos detener una conjura contra mi gobierno-

-Tenemos a Integra, solo falta ese bandido llamado Zorro-

Victoria volvía de su encuentro amoroso con el tuerto, y encontró a su amo muy colérico, ya que supo que la querida Integra fue capturada por el alcalde, por esto rugió:

-Se acabo, pondré fin a ese alcalde gordo y a sus oficiales, será mejor que el Zorro actué-

-Ah y además, supe que el sargento Jan y su hermano irían a vigilar a los campesinos, Pip me dijo que suelen hacer cada mes, hacer que trabajen a punta de pistola-

-Bueno, tal vez ayude a los pobres y luego iré a rescatar a Integra, y si la salvo, me casare con ella-

-Bien amo, así se habla-

De pronto apareció don Gregorio, que le dijo sobre el plan para acabar con la tiranía de Montana:

-Hola joven, si ya saben que Integra fue capturada, yo ya avise a los hombres del presidente de que vengan para acá a detener a Montana-

-Pues que venga, yo iré a llamar al Zorro-

-Vaya, al parecer un poco miedoso-

-Bueno, que puedo decir, además aquel jinete enmascarado es más valiente que yo-

-Bien, si el es mas valiente que usted, podrá detener a esos tiranos-

-Como sea, ahora váyase-

-Esta bien, de acuerdo-Dijo y se retiro.

Cuando se fue, el joven barbado dijo:

-Todos me creen un cobarde, pero es mi caballerosidad, cuando todo haya acabado, les daré una sorpresa a todos-

En su celda, Integra era interrogada por los tenientes, pero ella prefería estar callada que decir algo, además estaba destrozada por la traición de Walter; ella siempre lo vio como un hermano, y ahora le ha clavado un puñal por la espalda.

Aunque Montana y Anderson estaban planeando ejecutar a Integra como ejemplo para la población, pero si algo les preocupaba, era el jinete enmascarado.


	6. El desenmascaramiento

Capitulo 6: El desenmascaramiento

Luego de haberse vestido con su traje negro y de preparar sus armas, le dijo a Victoria:

-Ve a llamar a Pip, así vamos hacia donde ira el sargento; después de ocuparnos de el y los suyos, atacaremos al alcalde-

-Entendido amo-

Cabalgando en su caballo negro, se dirigió hacia donde Jan y Luke estarían para ir presionando a los campesinos.

Mientras llegaba al lugar, los campesinos, jornaleros e indígenas estaban hartos de que los estén presionando en sus labores, además que ni siquiera les pagaban por poner algo de esfuerzo en su trabajo, y Jan rugió:

-Cierren la boca, hagan lo que les ordenamos o les hare probar el látigo-

De repente, aparecieron Pip y Victoria que les apuntaban con un par de pistolas:

-Dejen a esas pobres personas en paz, malditos desgraciados-

-A mi nadie me dará órdenes-Dijo Jan.

-Es mejor que nos deshagamos de ellos, hermano-Dijo Luke.

Ordenando a los soldados que los atrapen, la pareja dispararon sus pistolas y mataron a dos que portaban fusiles; desenvainaron sus espadas y se enfrentaron al enemigo, que eran mas que ellos.

De repente, apareció el enmascarado y disparando su arma, dio muerte a otro; luego con su látigo dejo fuera de combate a dos; hasta que desmonto y se unió a la pelea, por el entusiasmo de los trabajadores, se lanzaron a los soldados y uno de ellos quito el cartel de "se busca" de una puerta y dijo:

-El no es un bandido, el es un héroe-

El Zorro dejo fuera de combate a algunos oponentes, aunque tuvo que matar a unos pocos; y de repente se encontró cara a cara con Luke, mientras que Jan tuvo que huir de los campesinos montando en su caballo y huir.

Pip y Victoria luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas y con sus puños, hasta con patadas; los soldados que ya estaban a punto de ser vencidos se rindieron; y ahí el jinete negro atravesó con su espada a Luke.

Volviendo a cabalgar en su equino negro, le dijo a su criada y a los demás:

-Háganse cargo de esos soldados, yo iré a buscar a Jan-

-Gracias, señor Zorro-Dijo uno.

El jinete enmascarado persiguió al sargento, que huía a todo galope; tomando su pistola, Jan disparo pero erro el tiro; sin embargo su perseguidor comenzó a dar latigazos, pero no funciono; hasta que se le ocurrió saltar hacia el, y ambos cayeron del caballo.

Pero Jan le dio una patada para escapar, pero decidió desenvainar su sable y luchar contra el Zorro, pero para no perder tiempo, dio un rápido movimiento y le hundió el acero de su espada en el vientre de Jan, y ahí lo dejo sin vida. Después de ese duelo con espadas, volvió a montar en su corcel negro e ir a rescatar a Integra.

Junto con Pip y Victoria fueron hacia la casa del alcalde, y decidieron pensar como ingresar al palacio y fue así: Victoria y Pip irían hacia la puerta a distraer a los guardias, mientras que el Zorro ingresaría por detrás.

Y así la pareja, ingreso por la entrada principal y atacaron a los guardias que grito para alamar a los demás, el jinete enmascarado fue visto por unos de los soldados, pero este disparo su pistola y lo mato; pero los soldados ya habían venido. En otro uso el látigo, que los dejo fuera de combate, hasta que saco su espada para pelear. Para avanzar, dio golpes a algunos y a uno le dio muerte.

El alcalde y el comandante descubrieron que los estaban atacando, y dio la orden a los tenientes y a los guardias de detener a los atacantes; para su sorpresa, era el Zorro y dos ayudantes, y Anderson dijo:

-No se preocupe alcalde, yo me encargare de el-

Mientras el Zorro avanzaba, se dirigió hacia la cárcel donde dejo fuera de combate a los carceleros y libero a Integra:

-Gracias, señor Zorro-Dijo ella en agradecimiento.

Tomando una espada se enfrento a los soldados, y era sagaz luchando, y eso por que su padre le había enseñado el manejo de la espada.

Durante la batalla, los tenientes e incluso Walter se unieron a la lucha; Pip y Victoria ya habían dejado fuera de combate a varios, aunque algunos perecieron; pero Tulbancain se encontró cara a cara con el enmascarado, pero este lo atravesó con su sable y pereció.

Victoria se atrevió a enfrentarse con Hans, aunque el teniente era un buen combatiente y daba golpes, sin mostrar vergüenza, hasta que Pip lo ataco con un culatazo, pero este lo empujo; hasta que Victoria se repuso, tomo su espada y le hundió en el pecho del teniente, que antes de caer al piso, mostro su sonrisa, ya que era serio:

-Murió feliz-Expreso Victoria.

A estas alturas, los soldados y guardias se estaban rindiendo, pero el Zorro se enfrento cara a cara con Walter, y al esquivar sus ataques, este lo atravesó con su espada y le dijo:

-Muere traidor-

Integra se encontró cara a cara con Montana, pero aunque luchaban con espadas, el alcalde no era muy bueno, hasta que ella lo mato cuando le hundió el acero en el vientre.

Finalmente el Zorro se enfrenta con Anderson, el comandante daba letales ataques, y este trataba de esquivarlos, hasta que lo despojo de su arma, y el norteamericano le dio un golpe en el vientre y le quito el antifaz:

-¿Eres tu?-Exclamo sorprendido-

-Si, soy yo-Contesto.

De inmediato, le dio golpes al comandante, y uno de ellos le hizo soltar el arma y veloz como un rayo, tomo el sable y le hundió en el corazón, y ahí Anderson cae muerto.

Pero Don Gregorio y algunos oficiales ya habían llegado y anuncio que el seria el nuevo alcalde y volvería a imponer el orden en Los Ángeles.

Victoria y Pip festejaron muy alegres, y hasta se besaron, pero Integra y el Zorro habían desaparecido del lugar, ya que ellos eran los héroes.

Sin embargo, Vlad llevo a Integra en su caballo, y en un lugar fuera del pueblo, se besaron y ya estaban pensando casarse y hacer sus propias vidas.

Fin

Nota del autor: La razón que vuelva a hacer un fi casi es porque en realidad soy fan del Zorro, y así es mi estilo de como hago mis historias.


End file.
